moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
George Arnhem
George is the only child of Sir Gregory Arnhem of Lordaeron, a Knight of Lordaeron within the 1st Legion. Originally training to be a knight like his father, George is skilled with weapons and familiar with social situations; however, due to complications he never finished his training and is now within the ranks of the 7th Legion. Background George was born in the capital of the Kingdom of Lordaeron to Sir Gregory of Lordaeron the year of King Llane's assassination. Because his mother had fallen ill soon after his conception she had passed during his birth, subsequently causing most of his child life to be in the care of a wet nurse. Sir Gregory, knowing that he would be unable to support the child alongside his duties to his King, decided to direct George on the path of a Knight, in order to avoid a future with nothing to his name. At the age of six, George began his training as a page at the residence of a local lord within Lordaeron. For the next six years, he learned the fundamentals of court life, such as table manners, how to care for and maintain armor and weapons, and how to care for a horse. He also learned how to read and write while developing an appreciation of music and the arts. Alongside his development of his social skills, he began his martial arts through learning how to hunt and how to hawk. Incidentally, the hawk he had first began to train with is still with him today. At the age of twelve, George was deemed worthy enough to be a squire of Lord Baltimore of Lordaeron to continue his training. Lord Baltimore proved to be a strict yet effective mentor, often having George perform trials that left him exhausted both physically and mentally. Throughout his days as a squire, he was intensively trained in the arts of weapons, armors, tactics, and mounted combat. Although he was proud of his status as a squire, unlike the other boys that wielded their small swords and shields as a display of their status, George never bore the telltale symbols and instead opted to focus on his training and studies. At the age of sixteen, George aided in the defense of Lordaeron, aiding heroes such as Uther the Lightbringer and Prince Arthas in the battle against the undead Scourge. During one skirmish along the lands of Lordaeron, George proved his worth and bravery by defending Lord Baltimore, who had received a heavy blow by the abominations of the Scourge and been subsequently incapacitated. By effectively buying the time needed for other knights to rush to their aid, Lord Baltimore had proclaimed that George's bravery and mettle had been tested and proven and promised that on his twentieth nameday, he would be knighted as an official Knight of Lordaeron. Within the same year, his father departed Lordaeron alongside Prince Arthas, Captains Falric, Marwyn, Valonforth, and the rest of the 1st Legion towards the frozen wastelands of Northrend to slay the Nathrezim Mal'Ganis. When word returned that the 1st Legion had been lost, George was overcome by grief over the loss of his father and his Prince and as such, began to waver in his studies and training. When Prince Arthas returned with Captain Falric and Captain Marwyn later that year, George held a glimmer of hope that his father had lived and returned with them; however, when the two Captains began slaughtering those within the city and raising them into undeath, he barely managed to escape with his life. Lord Baltimore, being a noble within the city, had been one of the first to perish, now leaving George with no one. With nowhere to go and no one to go to, George began traveling towards the newly reclaimed Kingdom of Stormwind, the last bastion of the Human race. When the Kingdom of Stormwind, now leading the charge with the rest of the Alliance, began recruiting for soldiers for the fight in Silithus, George joined willingly, deciding to follow through with his father's wish, although without the grandeur that was originally planned. In the battles against the Silithud, he caught the attention of a Kaldorei Commander, Galadorm Nightgale. Commander Nightgale brought him before the Alliance members of the Might of Kalimdor, most of whom were soldiers of the 7th Legion, an elite special operations regiment of Alliance veterans. After receiving their counsel and a recommendation to join them, George decided he would do so in order to honor his long dead father's wishes. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Paladins Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Lordaeronian